The synthesis of the alanosine derived nucleoside and nucleotide (Ia and Ib) is being pursued in order to determine its effect on adenosine biosynthesis and in order to elucidate the antiviral and antitumor action of alanosine itself. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ottenheijm, H.C.J., Herscheid, J.D.M., Kerkhoff, G.P.C. and Spande, T.F. Approaches to Analogues of Dehydrogliotoxin. 6. An Efficient Synthesis of a Gliotoxin Analogue with Anti-Reverse Transcriptase Activity. J. Org. Chem. 41, 3433 (1976).